Certain applications using crosslinking agents, for instance, asphalt modifications using sulfur-based crosslinking agents, require a minimum temperature to activate the crosslinking agent. For instance, many products comprising sulfur-based crosslinking agents require a minimum activation temperature of 120° C. or greater. Thus, particularly for asphalt, sulfur-based crosslinking agents are used in hot mix applications (from 160° C.-200° C.). In addition, sulfur-based crosslinking agents are less effective for certain lower temperature applications (such as warm-mix asphalt applications conducted at temperatures ranging from 120° C.-140° C.). Therefore, producing compositions based on crosslinking agents that do not require high temperatures for activation are desirable.